<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dennis Park Weekly that is daily by Jaehyung by sopesinmysalad (infidelrequiem)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727518">The Dennis Park Weekly that is daily by Jaehyung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infidelrequiem/pseuds/sopesinmysalad'>sopesinmysalad (infidelrequiem)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2pm throwback, 3racha are cyborgs, ?? - Freeform, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Aspiring doctor Yang Jeongin, Bambam plays the Cello, Basically, Blogging, But In Space, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy, Cyborgs, Dahyun is a Witch, Dancer Hirai Momo, Dancer Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, HDIGH, Hallucinations, Horror, Hwang Hyunjin is a Witch, I-LAND, Im Jaebeom is in Defence, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Jackson Wang is a Firefighter, Jamie is still in jyp haha-, Lowkey Crack, Maybe - Freeform, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Ok Taecyeon, Mina is a witch, Mission Reports, More characters to be added, Newsletter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pole Dancing, Reporter Park Jaehyung|Jae, Science Fiction, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Singer Park Jinyoung, Slice of Life, Space Stations, Summoning Circles, Taecyeon is in Defence along with Jaebum, Violinist Mark Tuan, Werewolf Jackson Wang, Witches, as of now, bye, elyxion, gfriend reference if you know you know, gluon, he is not ONLY a reporter though, hinted BigHit Ensemble, humans are migrating, i dont know what else to tag omg, i literally dont know how to tag this help me, inspired by him being a podcast host, is he?, it is a blog, its rather just, keshi is 5/5 music, lmao can i make jyp evil, only lowkey, or are they, soooo original i know haha, stan eaJ, the narration at least lol, we will see, yuri on ice reference if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infidelrequiem/pseuds/sopesinmysalad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aboard the Gluon, one of the migratory stations for the human race, follow the reports of resident reporter Jaehyung who is also Dennis Park who is also your local guitar star ,eaJ. Make sure you subscribe to the newsletter for daily weekly reports and announcements. DO not miss out on the human experience, even if you are a cyborg, even if you are a robot, en route to finding a new home in the black void that is sometimes colourful expanse of space.<br/>Remember, you matter. May your body fly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thursday , 8:00pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has floated in my head for a while and I want to try writing mystery or even horror for a bit but still keep it light-hearted...??? Does that make sense? lol. Anyway, onward my mere earthlings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It has been another fine day , if you could call it one, on board the Gluon. Another day of running tests, calculating projections, mapping routes, and playing ping-pong in zero gravity.</p><p> Brian lost one of his glow stones tonight and he has been on a search for it since supper earlier today. He believes it was the work of that mysterious fog that surrounds Sector 8, the one where the children go to play because they see a bustle of activity and joy amidst the people of that sector. The same sector that looks dark and abandoned to the rest of the population aboard the Gluon. We suspect it was designed to work based on the firing of a child's mind to create an imagined dreamscape in which the children could experience different things despite being aboard a dreary station circling through space, as if floating away into non existence as it has been twenty Earth years since we've set forth on our migration.</p><p> The front deck of Sector 3 experienced strange lights this afternoon. Streams of aqua and violet streamed in through the panels, dancing across the board. Although the source of these lights was unknown, the sector manager deemed it safe. A gut feeling, he said. The teens had welcomed this opportunity to go ahead and crank some old 2050s music and stand, motionless, letting the lights consume them.</p><p> Sector 5 has asked me to let you know that they will be hosting an essay writing competition, titled "The Shadow on my Ceiling and I". Although inspired by a true event that occurred a few years ago in Sector  5 where there was a shadow on the ceiling of the room of the station's head doctor's eldest, be rest assured that there will be no shadows lurking on your ceilings tonight, or ever. You are not in Sector 5. To participate, please enroll your names at the cafeteria counter of your respective halls.</p><p> Wonpil reports to have found a stray station a few hours ahead. Those interested in checking out whether it is safe are to report to the docking station with letters of consent. Only 18 and above, please note. We will be docking there shortly so be prepared to experience some strange sounds that are entirely not strange at all as you have been hearing them once in a blue moon. Look up to the top right corners of your cabins to spot the moon colour meter, younglings.</p><p> The head of the learning centre in Sector  10 announced the yearly graduates from Astro school! As you know, contrary to what you don't know, the Astro school focuses on the star formations and aims to date and number all the stars that pass us by. 'A tedious and arduous task with seemingly no purpose' say the parents of a few aboard the Gluon but the anti-Astro rally started has been strongly shut down by the head, Park Sungjin, stating that in these trying times one must not snatch away the want and absolute need of humanity to look to the stars and appreciate the beauty of the night.</p><p> The recreation area in Sector 2 seeks to remind everybody that selections for the new Tag Tournament will be starting in a week's time. All budding zero gravity athletes please make sure you double check whether your name is in the registry and report tomorrow at noon for a final health scan. Dowoon , the moderator and star player, will be waiting along with the student representative and aspiring doctor, Yang Jeongin, to check off your names as each of you visit the clinic and, hopefully, get the go from the nurse after assessment of your test results. May your body fly.</p><p> As we come to the end of working hours, make sure you head on over to watch prodigy violinist Mark Tuan play in the musical starring Park Jinyoung, our most beloved Gluon resident. Tickets are selling out soon so make sure you scan your wrists at the payment kiosks in the middle of your units to grab the opportunity of a 3 cycle.</p><p> The Kitchen is open and hiring. Aspiring music producers and singers are to report to their office by the end of this week where the famed cyborg trio: CB97, SpearB, and J.One will assess your abilities. Good luck! Make sure you make your performances interesting with a tang of spicy.</p><p> The SMS (Sleep Monitoring Station) reports an increasing turbulence in the majority's sleep logs. It has deemed the recent explosion by Sector 13 and the aftermath of the strange smell of daisies that filtered in through the vents as the cause. In an attempt to get the Gluon back into healthy sleeping , there will be an additional option of scent settings on your bedside panels. They advice you set the lights to a deep purple as the ride ahead for the next few days may pass an unidentified section with mysterious floating orbs that may play with your sense of colour. Do not attempt to spacewalk in secret. All doors and scheduled tours will be closed for the duration of the passage in an attempt to keep these orbs out. We do not know if they move but it is best to stay safe.</p><p> Tonight's 'Track of the Night' is a hip tune called Fancy. Shrouded in tones of mystery and also featuring our star violinist Mark, accompanied by the cello duo CB97 and BB (Yes, the same CB97). A beautiful aid to the shadows on your ceilings and the aqua lights and floating orbs outside your windows.</p><p>Have a good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imagine Fancy but sung by Dreamcatcher with an orchestra. Yes.<br/>______________</p><p>Please do not repost !<br/>Feedback is appreciated !<br/>~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friday , 8:08pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbetad. Dms of typos on wa are appreciated.<br/>-<br/>(Also note that I update the tags with each chapter.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Hello there, readers aboard the Gluon. Lift your hand in the air and pat yourself on your back, turn towards your neighbour and say 'you nice, keep going' , and pop in your daily stabilising pill because you have survived another day and you deserve it. If you have nobody to turn to then I pat your back in spirit and thank you for the wishes. You have done well, my...fellow station-mate. Before I get into today's report, I would like to apologise for the delay in the upload of tonight's post. The cafeteria of my unit had its yearly 'synthesize whatever you like' dinner and I just couldn't help myself. I excuse the slight compromise on my keeping personal and work life separate but let me just say...tubers.</p><p> If you visited the main circle that lies in the middle of your Tri-Sector connect, you may have noticed the sudden sprout of a giant tree in the middle of it. You know, the one with the pulsing blue veins and the leaves that tinkle? Yes, that one. Do not worry, we are not wasting resources in the name of aesthetics, although I am strongly for living and not just surviving. The tri-sector witches assigned to your area are setting up a green summoning circle in order to bring better health aboard the Gluon and to battle the lingering smell of daisies that floats in the air. You are advised to not come in the way of the rune drawing, as strictly stated by Hyunjin and Mina, the 2000 year old witches who don't look a wink above early 20s. If you accidentally come in contact with rune ink, you are advised to head to your local de-demonising centre immediately as stray splatters and incomplete circles will draw the creatures of the night. You can choose to keep the ink and the demon creature that comes along with it but pay heed that the Gluon will not loan you any money for the expense of the care of the creature and for whatever damage it may cause, whether to property or life.</p><p> Speaking of circles, Brian has found his glow stones. The half fire sprite and full time station Engineer plans on using these stones, an innovation by himself and the fairy, Choi, to re-route the spiritual energy of scrap metal and power the automatic dark chocolate dispensers on the student desks. 'One shot a day to keep the kids healthy', says the fairy.</p><p> Reports from the excursion earlier today to the stray station located by Wonpil say that they found , at the centre of the abandoned station(yes, it was dead) a brightly lit manga bookstore. It seems to be a remnant from the past. The party was not able to find the source of whatever powered the store but they suspect it has highly to do with the lingering spirit of all the trees that were felled to make the books but since they were a worthy sacrifice, the books remained glowing gold, smelling fresh, and ready to be worshipped again like a good ol' surface dweller from back in the day. There is also the possibility that the manga store was an illusion as there was a slight malfunctioning of the suits of the search party and the lack of oxygen may have gotten to their heads. Or perhaps, it was a trap. Or both. Nevertheless, the party is back on board but they have no mangas in tow. Only memories (hallucinations) of a dancing prince on ice on the cover of a paperback.</p><p> Sector 8 is reported to have suddenly shut down. Or, that is what the children say. It was always shut down and abandoned to the rest of us but from this afternoon, children report to seeing nothing. Feeling nothing. The effects start and last only in Sector 8. Until further research is conducted, you are advised to keep away from Sector 8. Adults, kids, and the newly engaged pair from the film department, please STAY AWAY.</p><p> The Kitchen has just announced a collaborative project with NeoZone, the cyborgs from the other station, Elyxion. It seemed that they were finally able to make a connection with our fellow migrating companions as we have exited the Shift. They are happy to let you know that new things are coming soon.</p><p> The Fire department, headed by Jackson Wang, has just returned from putting out the last of the fires from the explosion at Sector 13. The personnel return dazed and delirious with a heightened sense of smell. They can now sniff out a fire before it even occurs and can now make use of the scent metres on their panels to the fullest capacity. Jackson has reportedly started a daisy garden in the middle of his cabin. A deeply worried Jamie has gone to visit him along with fellow witch Dahyun to assess whether 'the vibes are right'. Jackson's friend, BB, says it has no strange correlation to any of the recent events and that he is just pining after somebody who happens to love daisies. We deeply hope it is the latter as the former may result in a trip to the isolation chamber for he may be...a wolf in human skin.</p><p> Im Jaebeom of Defence reports a scheduled firing of meteors. Thos who wish to witness the obliteration of pieces of rock are requested to set reminders on their body-coms to 6:oo am, Sunday.</p><p> Tonight's track of the night is a classic from the Kitchen, 'Entrance'. Those who wish to join in on the flash mob that is not a flash mob but rehearsed and planned for every time Entrance is played, come out of your cabins and join in your dance circles. The witches report that this will also aid in the night's first summon for green energy via the glowing trees. If you see shadowy figures dancing in the corners of your vision, do not turn your heads. It is a part of the ritual, they say.</p><p>Have a good night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Say what you may, Entrance will always be one of my fav intros. I've never wanted to see a SKZ song performed live as much as this.<br/>-------<br/>Please do not repost !<br/>Feedback is appreciated !<br/>~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saturday , 9:00 pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not proof read completely.<br/>-<br/>A bit of a shorter update than usual but ,really, today was really not that eventful aboard the Gluon. Elyxion was lit though, from what I heard from my clone that is aboard it, but yeah. Have fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Good evening, I am Park Jaehyung, also known as Dennis Park, typing this from the front deck of Sector 3. After Thursday's show of aqua lights, they have returned this evening. The time being 6pm as I write this. The colours are now a deep blue with undertones of shimmery white. The reason for me being here is that I am assigned to the giant tree in this tri-sector area. I come by every afternoon to play my guitar and sing to the tree, aiding the rituals of the witches. Why is this information being delivered in this order, you say? Well, the lights are mimicking the colour of the pulsing veins on the trees and the glow in the now complete circles of runes around all such trees in every sector. As we sang the Song of the Sirens , the leaves tinkling along, the lights seem to glow brighter and ebb in tune. We are going to test whether this is a recurring event tomorrow as well, the lights and trees harmonising, that is. If our theory is proved, there will be a concert in every tri-sector every afternoon. I hereby give a heads up to the Kitchen and other talent. I hear that Mina is in talks with the Performance centre, Momo in specific, to contribute to the summoning afternoon rituals through synchronised bodies harmony. Dance. But don't worry, I am also pushing them to let lovers of dance, such as myself, to be allowed to participate too, not just the professionals. We would have to attend a few sessions at the dance halls, however, do keep in mind. No effort, no magic.</p><p> Taecyeon from Defence has reportedly attracted a creature of the night, courtesy rune ink, and has apparently decided to keep both the demonic creature and the demonic connection. He claims to have a heightened sense of awareness to dangers, better equipping him to keep the citizens of Gluon safe. However, the whereabouts and the details as to the looks of the creature who has now attached itself to Taecyeon are not known. Since he is still alive, I'm assuming this creature isn't as averse to humans, even though it should be. But remember, if anything goes astray, he is the first suspect. He is, now, half demon, after all.</p><p> The results for the medical stations were announced earlier today and as expected, our student representative Yang Jeongin has received the highest score recorded in pre evaluation. Congratulations Jeongin, and the other five aspiring doctors as well! Please remember to head on over to the newsletter office for your official interviews. We firmly believe in appreciating every candidate, by name...yes.</p><p> The results for the witchcraft stations are to be delayed by another three days as the majority of the staff are busy trying to figure out the correlation between the trees and the lights in Sector 3. That's right, the lights shine only in Sector 3.</p><p> Well, that is it for today. I sign off from the high seats opposite the large windows on the front deck, writing this in a state of calm, staring at the lights. The teens really do know what is up, you really do just want the lights to consume you...well, better than being consumed by the shady fog from Sector 8, which, by the way, is still down. Which brings me to remind you again, please stay away.</p><p> Tonight's 'Track of the Night' is 'Hands Up' , a throwback. Crank your stereos up and get ready to sleep away your worries for it is the weekend. You had a whole hour (scheduled, that is) more today. Saturdays are beautiful, indeed.</p><p> Well, time is running out before the time of the weekend post is to be up so I will speak no more but for a foreshadow of tomorrow's post...just know that I saw a dark shape that looked suspiciously like Jackson Wang from the Fire department dart by me. Yes.</p><p>Have a good night.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please do not repost !<br/>Feedback is appreciated !<br/>~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Monday , 6:00 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life has been hitting hard since they reopened everything :3<br/>But yeah, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It has been a while. 
</p><p> Hello, residents of Gluon. How have you been doing this morning? Is it the morning? Is it the night? Our systems indicate it has been ten days since the blackout. It is apparently 6 am , right now, but we can't be sure until we get out of this belt and there is nothing blocking our coms. If you do not already know, I will summarise what exactly happened again. At least for the sake of keeping an unofficial record here.</p><p> Remember the warning about passing 'mysterious floating orbs'? The ones we said may play with your sense of colour? Apparently living things aren't the only things they affect. The Gluon was down and running only on the last case scenario power - directing the energy to keep the basic necessities running. Air, clean water, maintaining the course set...the likes. Somehow they had gotten through our several levels of backup, leaving us only with the last stage. We still don't know if 'they' are some <em>things </em>or some <em>ones</em>.  Our people are trying hard to figure out what these strange entities may have been from what little data they gathered during the blackout.</p><p> We have sent an emergency warning signal out to the other ships in the brief windows where we have inter-ship communications online, I-Land has reportedly offered to join courses with us, for support. It has been decided that a few of the ships will band together in groups of two to avoid any...violent incidents. A precautionary measure for a few years.</p><p> I am happy to report, though, that we are out of the worst of the 'blackout zone' , as is clear by the lights being turned on, the systems being back online, the dispensers serving dark chocolate again, and your most loveable reporter, Dennis Park, also known as eaJ ,being back!</p><p>Claps, claps. I know, I'd rather go hang out at the demon den too than whatever had happened with those orbs. Speaking of, in the past few days, the demons have flourished, most notably being Taecyeon, and Jackson. The former being a host and the latter a werewolf. Do not worry, they are still themselves, as confirmed by the witches of Gluon.</p><p> "Just consider this a level-up," I quote Hyunjin. After all, there are much more stranger things in this world than a few sexy demons. Yes, Taecyeon and Jackson have topped that poll again, whereas BB has announced free pole dancing classes, starting from Wednesday, every Wednesday and Saturday, in the cafeteria beside the Zero-G ping pong, at 4am. 'Get a sexy and empowering start to your day! Yoga who? This is where you should flex ;)' is the message BB has requested to send out.</p><p> I will be back tonight, with the regular broadcast, so this is it for this morning, but I will not leave without a 'track of the' morning! Crank up your systems to the Dennis Park Radio, as soon as you finish reading this, the song will be played on its own.</p><p>Here is 'pillows' by yours truly, and my buddy from the I-Land.</p><p>Have a good day.</p><p>Playing Now ▶ : <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ES7krEgbXGw&amp;ab_channel=eaJ">pillows - eaJ X kesh</a><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ES7krEgbXGw&amp;ab_channel=eaJ">i</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Imma hype eaJ because BOI DOESNT EVEN HAVE A SPOTIFY LITERALLY WHY I CANT I CRI PLS DAY6 2021 WORLD DOMINATION<br/>Also, keshi will be under the I-Land(BigHit) ship beacuase Island - I-Land hahahaha-<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Please do not repost !<br/>Feedback is appreciated !<br/>~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do not repost !<br/>Feedback is appreciated !<br/>~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>